There are several types of metal sun louvres for facades having interwoven strips, however, generally they are difficult to install, therefore a much more simple solution is sought which can also minimize installation time.
In the state of art we can find a variety of sun louvres, such as for example, document WO 2007/051541 which relates to a building façade lining with the aid of metal panels placed side by side. The system comprises rails fixed to the façade and thin metal coverings panels which are placed side by side in a parallel position thereto, wherein each panel is provided with fixing elements which are arranged on the façade faces of the panels, connected by non-through means thereto and are used for interacting with said rails, in that said interaction defines a single fixing point for each panel devoid of a degree of freedom and the sliding fixing points allow the degrees of freedom required for the free heat expansion of said panel.
Document EP 1233118 (Giesenkamper et al.) It discloses a facade cladding which has been fixed in a detachable manner on a support structure secured to a building wall and which comprises cladding cassettes configured in a rectangular manner with parallel longitudinal sides and transverse sides, as well as front faces arranged in a spaced manner from the building wall, having angled the longitudinal and transverse sides from the front faces towards the building wall, wherein the cladding cassettes are supported by rectangular lower cassettes fixed to the structure and the longitudinal sides of the cladding cassettes being gripped, adjacent to the longitudinal sides of the lower cassettes, to the longitudinal sides of the lower cassettes.
Document FR 2563262 discloses an assembly for building facades cladding. This cladding comprises a set formed by rectangular metal panels comprising at their ends longitudinal folds enabling them to be fastened onto facing lugs which are firmly fixed to the said uprights so as when these panels are laid horizontally, they have the appearance of being an ornamental aspect of the construction. These claddings are used on building facades in order to waterproof said facades.
Document ES 1063739 discloses a perforated or expanded metal tray for ventilated facade, which is metallic, made of a punched, pressed, expanded, perforated plate or by a combination of some or several of said processes and subsequently folded or profiled, characterized in that it is total or partially perforated, shaped as a longitudinal U open on its ends, placed with its base on upright position and fixed to a support structure and being longitudinally provided on the edges of both wings, either perpendicular or not to its base, with a series of folds with the perforated faces and which joint by means of fitting with the wings of adjacent trays, allows for the successively configuration of some horizontal resistant ribs which can be in the shape of rectangular, trapezoidal, triangular section, open or close and that, when being perforated allow for the passage of air from a tray to the following throughout the whole facade, thus forming a self-ventilated facade in conjunction with the cladding plates of the facade which will rest on said ribs.
None of the previous art documents show a sun louvre formed by a structure supporting an easy-to install interweave of metal sheets.